


The Emperor's Jewel

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't let his looks fool you he is out for blood, Emperor Hux, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Mitaka once again draws the short straw, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Senator Kylo is a schemer, Spanking, Voyeurism, senator kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the emperor sends for Kylo, he comes.  However, what he wears when he is beckoned is of his own choosing, what hell he raises when he gets there is all for his own gain, and how loudly he comes...that's for the other guests of the palace's benefit.  After all, he wouldn't want anyone getting false ideas that they could replace him in the eyes of Emperor Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> So, I asked for a prompt that I could write a dirty little ficlet for. Vmprsm said I should do exhibitionism. So, you have them to thank for this.
> 
> This is my contribution to the Kylo Amidala/Emperor Hux AUs.

Kylo woke in the soft sheets of the emperor's bed. He felt the subtle ache of a good night as he stretched his body out. As he rolled toward the emperor's side of the bed, he frowned. The sheets were cold. Opening his eyes, he was met by the sight of the emperor's three most trusted attendants. Kylo growled. The emperor did this when he had a meeting or something important to attend, and didn't want Kylo to embarrass him.

“Out,” he said, pointing toward the door.

“Senator, the Emperor insisted that we help you dress,” the one said, cowering slightly. He believed that was Mitaka, but he didn't particularly care to get to know Hux's attendants. He only cared about Hux.

“I can dress myself. I'm not a child,” Kylo said, pressing out with the Force and sending all three tumbling off their feet.

Kylo smiled as he slipped out from beneath the covers. The attendants were trained to school their features, but even their eyes widened at the look of him. He wore nothing but the jeweled collar Hux had given him months earlier—he never took it off. The only other thing he wore were the marks Hux had left on him the night before.

Walking across the room, he opened the billowing curtains that led out onto the balcony. He stretched out in the warm sunlight for all to see if they happened to look up from the gardens below. Kylo was pleased as the servants tittered around looking for something to conceal his nudity, but Hux had stripped him in the antechamber and hadn't allowed so much as a handkerchief to hide Kylo's body once they entered Hux's bedchamber.

“Please, Senator,” Mitaka said, holding up the silk sheet from the bed.

Kylo frowned. “What did you say? Are you giving me orders?” Kylo asked, reaching out with the Force and gripping the smaller man by the throat. He pulled the man closer, smiling internally when the man looked just as terrified of his cock as he did the Force propelling him forward.

Stepping aside, Kylo lifted Mitaka over the rail of the balcony and suspended him above the garden.

“Please, sir,” Mitaka gasped, feet kicking.

Now there was no doubt that people below were looking up at the balcony. It was hard to miss a man kicking and begging midair. And what a sight to behold. Kylo stood tall, completely naked as he held Mitaka up with little trouble.

“Do not presume to give me orders. I serve no one,” Kylo told him, walking back into the bedchamber. The other two servants ran to pull Mitaka back onto the balcony, but just as they stepped outside, Kylo ceased to hold him up.

The emperor's rooms were only on the second floor, and there was a thick bed of flowers beneath the window. It was barely a drop, and the soft “ooph” could be head from inside the chamber.

“Leave unless you care to join him,” Kylo ordered, and the other two hurried out of the chamber as fast as they could.

Kylo went to the closet that Hux had gifted him. It was full of the kinds of ornate and flashy clothing that Kylo favored. There were also articles that Kylo had snuck into the collection for when he really wished to surprise the emperor. Today was one of those occasions.

Stepping into the large closet, Kylo looked way in the back for the article he had deemed perfect for his purposes today. Once Kylo had found exactly what he was looking for, he went to the refresher.

One of the perks of being Emperor of the First Order was the bathing facilities. Hux was partial to baths, and there was a deep tub set into the center of the room which could comfortably fit five adults. Kylo turned on the six faucets around the tub, and it filled quickly with steaming water from the hot springs beneath the palace. Kylo went to the vanity on the side of the massive room and found the perfumes and salts he wanted, pouring them into the rising water.

The whole room smelled of musk though it was very fresh. Kylo took a deep breath before stepping down into the tub. The water lapped at his hips as he moved over to the bench around the outside of the pool of water. He sat beside the soaps and oils that were always set out for him before he woke.

Kylo used a cloth lathered with fragrant soaps to clean the dried sweat from his skin. He let his mind clear as he cleaned himself. It was a form of meditation as he moved the cloth over his wet limbs then down his chest and between his legs. He focused on his breathing and the Force around him as he cleaned the remnants of the night before from his skin.

The cloth fell into the water when he finished, and he floated in the deep center of the tub. He could feel his long hair fanned out in the water like a inky halo. He meditated until the world fell away and only he and the Force existed.

“Senator,” General Phasma's voice cut through his meditation.

Kylo felt his body floating above the pool, but as soon as his concentration was compromised he fell back to the water with a massive splash.

“What is it, General?” Kylo demanded as he righted himself and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

She gave him a smug look as she leaned against the open doorway. She wasn't afraid of him, and as Hux's right hand, he was not allowed to hurt her in any way. Hux had ordered that himself.

“The Emperor wishes for you to join him in the garden for tea with his guests,” she said. “He also asks that you use the garden door instead of launching yourself off the balcony.”

Kylo snorted. Of course, Hux knew of that already. Mitaka had probably run and tattled immediately. “I will see what I can do,” Kylo replied.

“Tea begins on the hour. The Emperor said to see that you are not late.” With that said, Phasma swept out of the room.

Kylo cursed under his breath at having been disturbed. Still, he quickly finished his bath. He stepped out of the water, releasing the stopper.

Walking to the vanity, he pulled on a long robe to dry himself with and took a seat in front of the large mirror. He looked at the jewelry that Hux had left out for him. The emperor was always generous with the jewels he bestowed on Kylo to wear for the events they attended together.

A jeweled circlet rested on a cushion. The two sides of the circlet were connected by a gold chain from which hung a line of gems shaped like tears. They looked like they would come down to rest right at the bridge of his nose. There were matching wrist and ankle cuffs with strings of gems that would loop around his middle fingers and toes. The cuffs themselves were etched with beautiful filigree.

On a second cushion was a smooth bulbous plug with ruby on base of it. Kylo lifted the plug up and studied it. It had weight to it, so he wouldn't be able to ignore it once it was inserted. It was wide enough that it would definitely affect his gait. No doubt Hux wanted to watch the sway of his narrow hips as he walked across the garden. Hux loved to show him off, and Kylo loved to be showed off. Let the galaxy eat itself with jealousy.

Kylo lifted the lubricant that was placed beside the pillow, and he made short work of opening himself up for the wonderful gift. When he pressed the plug against his hole, he realized just how big the toy was. Taking a steadying breath, Kylo pushed the heavy bulb into himself. He shuddered as he slid into place, weighing against his prostate. There would be no hiding just what it was doing to him if Hux had him sit on it.

Putting that out of his mind, Kylo opened the makeup he brought with him everywhere. He had been masking his face either in makeup or a real mask since he had hit puberty, and covering it in paint had simply become second nature.

He heavily applied the white cream, letting it set as he painted the golden designs on his hands and fingers. He painted one thick line of gold up his arms and over his shoulders and neck to meet the mask. Then he painted circles at intervals up the stripe. When that was finished, he returned to his face adding gold to his eyelashes, lids, and top lip. He painted two golden circles on the apples of his cheeks then put down his brushes and paints.

Kylo walked out of the refresher, trying to quickly get used to the plug buried inside him. He had to sway his hips to walk comfortably, but every sway caused the plug to brush the nerves inside him sending chills through his body. It would be a sweet torture.

He returned to the closet and removed the outfit he planned to wear, if it could be called that. It really only consisted of thin gold chains embellished with thousands of diamonds. He draped the mail over his shoulders to hang glittering down his body and between his legs. Hundreds of strands of these diamonds were fastened together by a single link between each that would rest at his shoulders then again at the navel and small of his back. It fell over him like a tunic, but the chains left nothing to the imagination.

His body was completely on display from the marks Hux had left on him the night before to the ruby jewel nestled between the cheeks of his ass. He slowly pulled on the matching underwear. It consisted of a small gossamer pouch from his cock and a thin diamond embellished chain that went around his waist and the tops of his thighs just below his ass. There was nothing to interfere with the plug or any plans Hux might have.

Kylo looked at himself in the full length mirror that Hux often forced him to watch them fuck in. The outfit was obscene even by Kylo Amidala's very loose standards of fashion, but he looked incredible. The diamonds sparkled as he walked, and the lightweight chains moved fluidly around his body with each step.

Smiling to himself Kylo put on the jewelry Hux had left him and walked out of the room. Thankfully, no one was in the corridor waiting for him to spoil the surprise. Kylo knew he was already late, but he would make a grand entrance nonetheless.

As he walked down the open halls that faced the gardens, Kylo could see glimpses of the guests below. There were quite a few of them for an afternoon tea. It wasn't the sort of affair that Hux just indulged in on a whim, so Kylo supposed they were reasonably important.

He took the stairs with care as they only served to jostle the plug a great deal. He felt himself grow hard involuntarily as his prostate was almost relentlessly stimulated. He had to stop a moment, using the wall as a support, to catch his breath. He looked down at himself, and his cock strained against its confines. Kylo reached down and squeezed himself, willing his erection to go down. He was thankful that he wasn't wearing the jeweled cockring that Hux had gifted him during his previous visit, or there would be no hope.

When he was only slightly less aroused and at the bottom of the stairs, Kylo checked that everything was laying just right before stepping through the archway to the gardens. He could hear soft chatter as he walked along the garden path that led to the main entertaining area.

The gardens always soothed him, and he often came out here to meditate when he needed a break from the palace. Though he was free to return to his home planet to attend Senate meetings, the palace was his home now. And for all he fought with Hux over just about everything, Hux was really the reason he stayed—not the crown or power or a debt.

Phasma took one look at him as he passed beneath the rose arbor and rolled her eyes. “Senator Kylo Ben Solo Organa Amidala,” she announced him as she did every guest to be seen by the emperor.

Kylo stepped through the arch of flowers, picking one of the blossoms with acute use of the Force and holding it up to his nose as he entered the small gathering. He smiled behind the blossom and looked up through his lashes at Hux who sat in the small version of his throne that was installed in the garden.

Gasps settled over the group of guests either lounging on blankets or standing around the garden. Kylo could feel their eyes on his body as he walked purposefully across the soft grass toward Hux, hips swaying seductively.

Kylo recognized the guests as Tarkins when he was nearly halfway to Hux, who looked both mortified and intrigued by Kylo. Several members of the Tarkin family stood with mouths agape as Kylo knelt before Hux.

“Emperor,” he said as he dipped his head and raised the rose to Hux. Hux reached forward and took Kylo's whole hand instead of just the blossom. Kylo rose to his feet, but leaned forward to press his lips to Hux's knuckles—giving anyone remotely behind him a full view of the ruby in his ass. “You requested my presence?” he asked innocently.

“I did, Senator. This is General Tarkin, his wife, and daughter,” Hux told him as though Kylo was not completely naked save for some diamonds that did little more than shine in the morning sun. Hux had a remarkable poker face, but Kylo could see the tension at the corners of his eyes. He was not pleased with this display.

Kylo turned to the other guests and bowed regally. “An honor,” he said, holding out his had to General Tarkin and implying heavily that the honor was Tarkin's.

Tarkin looked mildly nauseated as he took Kylo's hand in his and brought his knuckles to his lips as was due royalty. Kylo was after all son of a princess, though Leia had not gone by Princess in many years.

“And this is Kindora Albin and Winchor Barax of Arkanis,” Hux introduced a pale pair with pinched features that looked at Kylo with clear disapproval.

“Arkanis, your home world is it not, Emperor?” Kylo asked, holding himself tall. He could see Kindora looking at the marks that Hux had left on him with horror in her eyes. She was beautiful with sharp sharp as was the young Miss Tarkin, and Kylo had a feeling he knew just the sort of tea they were having this morning.

“I was merely born on Arkanis, Kylo. I was raised in the Unknown Regions,” Hux reminded him even though Kylo was well aware of this fact.

“Oh yes, run out by your own people for your political beliefs was it not?” Kylo asked playfully. He knew it wasn't exactly like that, but it was close enough to the truth that it sent a clear message to Hux's esteemed guests. “And now you are their emperor.” He twisted the knife in the wound with a false smile.

“That is enough, Senator,” Hux warned, but Kylo didn't listen as he walked over to the tea service and served himself. He wrinkled his nose at the bland, soothing tea Hux favored. The man refused to admit he'd given himself ulcers from being so stressed and wound up for years, but everything about his bland tastes made it clear.

“No spice tea?” Kylo asked, in no mood to suffer Hux's choice—not when Hux was meeting with potential brides.

“This tea is straight from Arkanis, Senator. I assure you that it is better than any you'll have throughout the galaxy. Isn't that right, Emperor?” Winchor proclaimed.

Kylo gritted his teeth as he looked at the pale tea in his cup. He held the barb that was on the tip of his tongue as he stared into the cup. Hux had a nerve demanding his presence today. Kylo may have been Hux's lover, but Hux needed an heir. He made no secret of the fact he intended to take a wife one day, and Kylo had never truly cared until now. It would be a marriage solely for an heir, but Hux would warm Kylo's bed most nights.

However, faced with flesh and blood prospects, Kylo was furious. He was glad he was dressed to embarrass Hux in front of these women who sought nothing but power from him. The Tarkin name had long been attached to power throughout the galaxy, and no doubt this Kindora Albin was from the richest family on Arkanis. It was disgusting.

Kylo's family had earned every position they'd ever acquired. They'd suffered for their power. They'd faced men and women like these and never flinched...and now Kylo, the former jewel of the Resistance would be cast aside for an impostor.

“It is my personal favorite,” Hux agreed with the man, and Kylo couldn't help the way the tea cups on the service rattled. “Though you will have to excuse the senator. He comes from the core worlds where foods are much more flavorful. He enjoys having the taste buds seared right off his tongue.”

The guests tittered and laughed at Kylo's expense, but as Kylo turned to glare at Hux, the Emperor was holding Kylo's flower to his nose—smiling behind it as he breathed in its scent. Kylo reached out with the Force just to feel Hux's surface emotions. It was nothing intrusive, and unless Hux was furious with him he never said he minded. In fact, when he was to exhausted to make much sense, he told Kylo to fill in the blanks this way.

Hux was aroused more than anything else. Without any warning the image of his own diamond draped ass came into his mind, and he got a look at just how the ruby studded plug looked as he bent over to fix himself tea. Kylo's anger dissipated a little as he let Hux push the image into his mind.

“It seems that food is not the core's only oddity,” Miss Tarkin remarked, using her fan to cool her flushed cheeks.

Kylo looked at her, but he could feel her arousal as well as she continued to ogle his body. She tried to hide behind her fan, but that was useless when Kylo could feel her body's response to him from ten feet away.

“I am sure to some your own traditions would seem odd,” Kylo told them, taking his cup over to the seat at Hux's left where a small cushion lay. Kylo held his breath as he seated himself onto the cushion. His vision blackened at the edges and stars danced before his eyes as the plug pressed deeper.

Kylo pretended to take a sip of tea, allowing himself to release the deep moan the sensation caused. He felt like his body was on fire as he searched for the most comfortable position. “This is remarkable,” Kylo said breathlessly as he brought the cup away from his lips again without having actually sipped it.

Kylo wasn't really fooling anyone, except perhaps Winchor who was so taken with his world's tea that he didn't seem to notice the flush suddenly covering every bit of unpainted skin on Kylo's body, or the distinct bulge growing in his lap.

“It...” Kylo brought the cup up again, pretending to sip as he adjusted his hips just so. His vision swam as he felt the stirrings of a powerful orgasm beginning to build in his lower gut. “It has such a full body to it.”

Hux choked, sputtering slightly as he reached for a napkin to dab at his face. Kindora lurched forward to help him, but Miss Tarkin was too focused on Kylo to notice the Emperor's coughing.

Kylo easily floated a clean napkin to Hux from the tea service as Kindora more stroked than patted his back.

“Don't you agree, Emperor?” Kylo used Winchor's own words.

Hux cleared his throat. “Yes, Senator,” he rasped, patting his chest as though that was the root of his sudden discomfort.

 _I hope you're pleased with yourself._ The thought invaded Kylo's mind, and Kylo smirked at Hux. He was very pleased.

Kylo didn't settle down throughout the morning. He held his tongue as Hux spoke to his guests, asking after his ships or his home world. Kylo was forced to project his sharp comments with his mind instead of his voice, knowing there was a fine line between embarrassing the emperor in front of his guests and causing damage to his reputation with his antics. Contrary to what many thought of him, Kylo did know how to control himself.

As the hour grew later, Hux seemed to grow tired of his company. “I know you have all traveled a great distance. Please accept my hospitality and enjoy all the palace has to offer,” Hux told them. “Phasma will show you to your private quarters where you may refresh yourselves before supper is served. Or you may rest in one of the guest quarters,” Hux said.

Kylo sat patiently as a servant came out and took everyone's empty cups and plates. Phasma stepped into the small group and offered to escort them into the palace. Kylo smiled to himself as the group slowly rose to their feet.

“Yes, of course, Emperor. We understand that you have important matters to attend to,” Winchor said graciously. He bowed deeply to the emperor then again at Kylo.

Kylo yawned loudly at the man’s unfailing dutifulness. It was truly sickening. Kylo made a spectacle of inspecting his nails as the others said their thank yous.

“Such a lovely garden, Emperor,” Kindora complimented as she smoothed out her skirts pleasingly. He waist was cinched so tightly that Kylo wondered how she breathed at all. She was already tall and slender like Hux was, but the corseting made her look truly alien.

“I am partial to it,” Hux told her, attempting a smile but only succeeding in making the sides of his lips quiver. Only Kylo could get him to smile openly, and even that was a rare sight. It was often saved for quiet mornings of lovemaking where more teasing happened than anything. Kindora simply couldn’t compete with that and she would never have the opportunity to if Kylo had any say.

“Yes, so lovely,” Miss Tarkin added needlessly, yet to tear her eyes from Kylo.

Kylo glanced in Hux’s direction and read the pinched expression for what it was. He was exhausted, and playing nice with visitors was making him weary. Kylo would fix that.

When the group had filtered out of the garden, Kylo tried to sit patiently. His body was still on fire with arousal, and he wanted nothing more than to attack Hux. However, this was a game of chess, and Hux wouldn’t surrender simply because Kylo was needy. Others had made that mistake, but never Kylo.

“You enjoy making a fool of me,” Hux said, voice tight with barely suppressed anger.

“I could never enjoy something so easy to achieve. I like to work for my pleasure, _Emperor_ ,” Kylo retorted, trying to sound as bored as possible.

“Your humor is just as irritating as your father’s, Kylo. What did you wish to accomplish with this little show?” Hux asked him, turning to him to get a good look at him.

“I’ve already achieved it,” he said, smiling with false sweetness. “What did you wish to achieve with the gift you left me? Was it not meant to be on display? Or were you trying to remind me that I belong to you even though you forced me to sit beside you as you screen my replacement?”

Hux’s hand balled into a fist. It was the only sign that Kylo was pushing him to the brink. “I had hoped you would wake before I left this morning, so I could speak to you,” Hux told him, gripping the arm of the throne tightly.

“You know I don’t wake before the suns. Try again, Emperor. You’re lies are lacking this morning,” Kylo taunted him.

Hux took a measured breath. “I trust your judgment,” he said at long last, though the admission sounded like it pained him.

Kylo smiled, rising from his cushioned seat and settling himself over Hux’s lap. The strands of diamonds cascaded over Hux’s thighs as Kylo straddled him. He ground down gently, shaking as the plug moved within him. “Why would my judgment be necessary, _my_ Emperor?” Kylo asked, place plenty of emphasis on the possessive.

“I thought you would have known that, but I see your title comes with plenty of vacant space between your oversized ears,” Hux retorted.

Kylo reached out with the force, applying just enough pressure to Hux’s neck to get his attention. “I am not your servant,” Kylo reminded him. “I remain because it pleases me,” he said, moving his hips back and forth to bring himself pleasure.

“I keep you because it suits me,” Hux said, brushing his gloved fingers over Kylo’s shoulder and knocking the tunic aside so it slipped down Kylo’s shoulder and arm. It revealed the right side of Kylo’s chest which was littered with several dark bite marks as well as his back which was quite scratched. Hux reached down and flicked the piercing through Kylo’s nipple.

Kylo sighed as the ruby embellished barbell moved. Hux was partial to his rubies, and Kylo allowed himself to be dressed in them for Hux’s sake.

Hux trailed his finger lower to the delicate link that fastened both sides of the tunic together at Kylo’s navel. “Did you or did you not read my guest’s thoughts, Senator?” he asked, pulling the link gently away from Kylo’s skin.

“Was that your game?” Kylo asked innocently, keeping his eyes on Hux’s face instead of where Hux’s fingers toyed with his outfit.

“Don’t play coy, Kylo. You’ve already earned yourself discipline. I wouldn’t make it any worse for myself if I were you,” Hux said, tugging the link hard enough of break it.

Kylo felt the tunic fall open and slide down both his arms to rest at the crooks of his elbows. He looked down at himself, cock straining within the confines of the dainty diamond embellished undergarment he wore. Hux didn’t touch him there though. He just looked at his body before tugging his left nipple roughly. Kylo cried out. The piercing that had been there had been torn out not a week prior, and the bud was still painfully sensitive.

Instinctively jerking away from Hux’s hand caused the plug to shift heavily against his prostate, and Kylo cried out again as he shook in Hux’s lap. Hux held his hips steady, so he wouldn’t fall but his grip was firm instead of tender.

“Did you or did you not—”

“Oh I listened, Emperor. I listened to Miss Tarkin as she thought about riding me while she wore my tunic. I listened as she imagined how I’d fill her completely. She’s a filthy little creature. Thought about sucking me off—”

“Anything of _use_ , Kylo,” Hux told him, gripping his hip tighter. It was a possessive move. Hux did not share. Kylo knew of two senators that he had disposed of covertly because they had propositioned Kylo. Kylo had never strayed from Hux, but he knew that if he ever did he would certainly be more discreet than the men who had come on to him were.

“Like how the Arkanisian woman imagined sitting on your throne wearing my circlet. That one craves power. I could feel it.”

“On _my_ throne? And where was I?” Hux asked, leaning up to nip at Kylo's jaw—a reward for giving him what he wanted.

“You were at her feet, of course. Collared as I am and feeding her. She is wise though...there is only room for one on the throne,” Kylo told him, circling his hips to bring himself pleasure. Hux held him still for a moment, thumbs stroking his bare hips.

“She thinks she will dispose of me?” Hux asked.

“Men are easily blinded by beauty,” Kylo said, lifting his hands to rest them on Hux's padded shoulders. This time Hux didn't stop him for grinding in his lap. “First, she would slowly poison our relationship, tell you that I am a threat. That I seek the power you hold. Once we are completely at odds, she plans to cut out my heart and offer it to you are a wedding gift. And when you are blindly in love with her, she will slowly take control,” Kylo explained, rocking his body forward and pressing against Hux's erection.

Hux's eyes trailed down Kylo's body to the scrap that covered his aching cock. He shifted his fingers down just a hair to slip beneath the diamond embellished straps of the underwear. “Is there anything else I should know?” Hux asked, toying with the flimsy chains.

Kylo smirked. “There is one other thing. The man from Arkanis. He had designs...”

“Designs? He seeks my throne as well?” Hux asked.

“In a way.”

“Out with it, Senator. I will not sit idly while treasonous minds rest within my palace,” Hux said sharply.

“Winchor saw himself before the throne...on his knees and taking you deeply down his throat. He craved the thought of choking on you. The Emperor's most trusted servant, always at his side,” Kylo said.

Hux jerked slightly, looking up into Kylo's eyes to see if he was lying. However, there was no deceit there. Kylo had seen it clearly, and he pushed the visual into Hux's mind as well.

“Disgusting,” Hux said, lips twisting into a scowl. “He is as old as my own father,” he added.

“Power is attractive to those of any age,” Kylo reminded him.

“Is that why you stay? Do you seek my power?” Hux asked, pulling his hands from Kylo's hips and snapping the chains. The gossamer fabric fell away from Kylo's cock, allowing it to rise from its confines to stand proudly between them.

“You know what I seek, Emperor,” Kylo whispered, continuing to move slowly and seductively in Hux's lap.

“Yes, I know. You love attention,” Hux said, pulling Kylo in until his cock was trapped between their bodies. “You have my attention, Senator. You'll have half to palace's attention too if you don't keep your mewling down,” Hux told him.

Kylo hadn't even realized he was whimpering loudly as he moved. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself, but Hux squeezed his ass which only served to jar the plug. Kylo cried out loudly as he only did with Hux.

“You set out to embarrass me today,” Hux said, holding Kylo firmly so he couldn't move.

“You made me screen my replacement.”

“No one is going to replace you, you insolent child. I'm not looking for a new toy because I'm bored. However, unless you can mysteriously provide me with an heir, I need a wife,” Hux told him. “That is beside the point though. You came down here practically naked. What if I had had a business meeting or a meeting of my generals? It is bad enough General Tarkin saw you as such.”

“They would be so lucky—”

Kylo cried out as Hux spread his legs just far enough that his hand could reach down between Kylo's cheeks and slap him hard on the base of the plug.

“I won't be made a fool by you, Senator,” Hux reminded him, slapping him again.

Kylo convulsed in his lap. There was no escaping the jolt he felt with each impact. It sent waves of pleasure laced with pain up his spine, and he bit his lip as it spread through his whole body.

“You need no help in that department, my Emperor,” Kylo taunted him, crying out again as Hux delivered another blow before swiftly tugging out the plug. Kylo nearly screamed as the bulbous toy stretched his abused hole before sliding out completely. He breathed raggedly as Hux immediately pushed it right back in.

“Can you feel them watching you from behind their curtains?” Hux asked, pulling the plug out to its widest part then stopping.

Kylo panted as he extended his consciousness through the Force. There were five sets of eyes on him. Most were palace staff doing just as Hux had said, peering through the curtains. Kylo felt his pulse race at the thought of them watching his punishment.

“Yes,” Kylo whispered, waiting for Hux's next move.

“It will be a good lesson then. I wouldn't want anyone thinking they can disrespect me and get away with it,” Hux told him, pulling the plug out completely again.

Kylo could feel the lubrication he'd prepped himself with slowly sliding out of his ass. Kylo gasped when Hux's gloved fingers wiped the excess up then plunged into him. Two fingers pressed in and spread to see just how stretched he was. Kylo bounced against Hux, trying to get a little friction against his cock as Hux fingered him.

“You're very prepared for me,” Hux said, pushing his fingers deeper and crooking them to massage Kylo's prostate.

Kylo threw his head back and bore down on Hux's fingers, riding them. He shouted, toes curling in pleasure.

“Take me out,” Hux ordered softly.

Kylo looked down at him, surprised he would allow himself to be uncovered in the open garden where anyone could see, and some were already watching.

“Hurry up, or I won't fuck you,” Hux warned. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of Kylo's body.

Kylo reached between them, unzipping the fly of Hux's pants and pulling his cock from the confines of his impressive uniform. Kylo's mouth watered at the thought of what was to happen next. Clearly, Hux was just as turned on by Kylo's display as Kylo was or else he wouldn't give in this easily.

“Up,” Hux said, gripping Kylo by the thighs and hoisting him up. Kylo quickly got the hint and used the throne for leverage to hold himself up above Hux's cock. Hux took hold of himself, stroking it with his slicked up glove before nodding for Kylo to seat himself.

Kylo wasted no time sinking down onto Hux, and they both sighed as Hux sheathed himself inside Kylo. Kylo leaned forward to press their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

“How many?” Hux asked.

Kylo knew immediately what he meant. He'd kept his mind open to the watchfulness of others as they remained here. He could feel their desire as Kylo sank down. He could feel their jealousy, though for many he could not discern who they were jealous of.

“There are eight,” Kylo told him.

“Well, don't leave them waiting,” Hux told him, shifting slightly beneath Kylo's hips.

Kylo followed the order immediately, lifting himself up and sinking back down onto Hux's cock. He knew this game well. Hux gave him room to pleasure himself, but the end goal was to get Hux off first. If he didn't, there were consequences.

Kylo built his speed steadily, being careful to change up the depth each time he sank back down. Hux kept one gloved hand steadily on Kylo's hip, while the other reached up and pressed between Kylo's lips. Kylo moaned as he opened his mouth to Hux's leather clad fingers. He gasped as Hux hooked them down and pulled him forward. Kylo met him for a searing kiss.

Kylo was lost in the feeling of Hux deep within him, touching him constantly, and eyes watching their every move. His body moved of its own accord, practically dancing in Hux's lap as he rotated his hips to seek different sensations. He could hear Hux's heavy pants as he grew closer and closer to the edge.

Kylo could feel the arousal of those watching him take his pleasure. It was so heady to feel not only his own but theirs as well. Kylo was so lost that he didn't register the other presence in the garden for quite some time. However, eventually the intruder's own arousal became too potent to ignore.

Gasping as he felt his own nipples grow hard as the woman's did, Kylo cried out. He tried to warn Hux that they weren't alone, but he was so bombarded by the feeling of all of those around him that he couldn't form words.

The feeling of the chain-mail against his sensitive skin pushed him even further. The eyes he felt on his almost completely exposed back and the knowledge that someone on the third floor was touching themselves as they watched him was too much.

Kylo couldn't even focus on Hux's pleasure as he felt as though he was being torn apart in the most incredible way. Waves of pleasure washed over him, and he could feel it pushing outward without his control. He cried out as he convulsed in Hux's lap, clamping down on his cock and unintentionally trying to milk him dry.

His whole body felt like a live wire as he continued to feel wave after wave of pleasure crash over him. He was vaguely aware of Hux's hands holding him steady in his lap, lovingly keeping him for hurting himself or Hux.

When he finally regained some consciousness, he was met by a cacophony of moans, sighs, and groans from the palace above the gardens. Kylo blushed hard as Hux pushed the hair from his sweaty face. “It seems you had an effect on them,” Hux said, sounding completely amused.

Kylo bowed his head to press a kiss to Hux's gloved fingers. “But did I have an effect on you?” he asked.

Hux opened his mouth, but before he could speak their attention was drawn to the bushes where Miss Tarkin stumbled out looking completely debauched.

“Oh, excuse me. I fear I lost an earring during tea. Oh there it is,” she said, pointing to the blanket she'd be sitting on. She staggered forward, and took three tries to pick up the gaudy earring before she was successful.

Kylo tried to cover himself, but there was no dignified way of going about it. However, Hux lifted the torn tunic up to his shoulders again, effectively covering his scratched and scarred back now that the production was over.

“I'll just...return...to my room,” she said, scurrying out of the garden.

Hux shook his head. “Ludicrous,” he said, gently rubbing Kylo's side and over his ribs.

“You didn't answer my question,” Kylo said, bowing his head and hoping that he had gotten Hux off. It mattered little that he could get the whole palace off if he couldn't even pleasure the man before him.

Hux gave him an unreadable look before pushing for Kylo to get off his lap. “Are you afraid they will think you cannot please me?” Hux asked, pulling out of Kylo and tucking himself into his pants before Kylo could get a good look at him.

Kylo hated the anticipation. This was his real punishment, being left to wonder.

“No, I just wish to know,” Kylo admitted, but he knew it was partially a lie.

“Off,” Hux said, and Kylo obeyed. His ordinarily strong legs were like jelly as he stood before the throne. He could see the stain the lube had made on Hux's pants. He cringed. Just another way he probably embarrassed the Emperor.

Hux stood as well, standing before Kylo proudly in his beautiful white uniform. Kylo stood with his tunic opened in the front and hopelessly askew. He could feel his circlet also tipped sideways from how vigorously he'd ridden Hux. He was a mess.

“Lie over the throne,” Hux ordered, stepping aside for Kylo.

Kylo just stared at him. It was unheard of. Even between them, no one took the throne but Hux. If Kylo was in his lap, it was one thing, but the throne wasn't his to sit on.

“You heard me. Drape yourself over the back,” Hux told him, motioning for Kylo to move.

That was it. He planned to discipline him for all to see as they sat, still recovering from their own pleasure. Kylo held his head high and stepped forward. Hux snatched away his tunic as he passed, leaving him in nothing but the jewelry Hux had gifted him.

Kylo knelt on the cushioned seat of the throne and used the back of it to support his chest. He held his head high as he waited for the first blow.

“We'll show them just how well you please me,” Hux said, approaching him.

Kylo thought it an odd thing to say, until he caught Hux drop to his knees behind him. Almost immediately Hux's mouth was on Kylo's ass, licking and sucking at his abused hole. Kylo cried out as he felt Hux press his tongue inside of him, lapping at his own come still inside of Kylo.

It was incredible, and wholly unprecedented. Hux had never shown any inclination toward this sort of behavior especially not for an audience. And yet, here he was on his knees as he allowed Kylo to take the throne.

Kylo felt himself becoming aroused again as Hux thoroughly cleaned every last bit of semen from him. He didn't stop there though, he pressed his fingers in as well as he caught his breath, and he used his other hand to stroke Kylo. He built a rhythm of using his tongue then his fingers then both, leaving Kylo panting heavily.

Building quickly, Kylo was completely at Hux's mercy. Hux seemed to know it too as he pushed Kylo right to the brink. “Who do you serve?” Hux asked pressing his fingers deep inside of Kylo.

Kylo didn't miss a beat. “You,” he gasped feeling himself teetering on the edge.

“Who do you serve?” Hux demanded again, pressing hard against Kylo's prostate.

“Hux,” Kylo said louder this time as his vision went dark at the edges.

“Tell them who you serve,” Hux demanded one last time.

“Hux!” Kylo screamed as Hux mercilessly massaged his prostate, milking him through his second orgasm until there was nothing left inside him.

Kylo collapsed against the back of the throne, feeling completely worn out. He could still feel the eyes of others on him, the shock of some, and the sheer envy of others. After all, it wasn't normal to be able to come so quickly after what they had done. He didn't care though. He'd gotten what he wanted.

Hux stood again, wiping his dirty glove on Kylo's thigh as he rose. “Do you think they heard you?” Hux asked casually.

Kylo huffed out a soft laugh, too exhausted for anything else. “I don't think you will be finding a wife among today's guests after that,” Kylo wheezed.

“Good riddance then,” Hux said, brushing the long strands of hair out of Kylo's eyes. “Join me on the blanket,” he said, holding out his hand.

Kylo took his hand, and he was embarrassed that he needed a great deal of help just to make it the three feet to the soft blanket that had been laid out in the grass. Kylo laid down immediately, and Hux sat beside him. He pulled Kylo's head into his lap and ran his fingers through Kylo's hair soothingly.

“I'll never replace you, Kylo. Even when you inevitably leave me, I won't be able to replace you,” Hux promised, but Kylo was far too close to sleep to understand what he was saying.

\---

Kylo woke in the soft silk sheets of the emperor's bed. Once again, a pleasant ache permeated his body. He didn't know how he'd gotten there. His last memory was Hux's fingers in his hair down in the garden.

Kylo began to panic, but before he could lash out with the Force at who or whatever had had the audacity to move him, two strong yet familiar arms wrapped around him. “I thought you would be more comfortable here,” Hux said softly, pressing a kiss to Kylo's temple.

Kylo blinked his eyes open, looking over at Hux's drowsy face. “How long?”

“A few hours. Our guests...had matters to attend on their home worlds and thought it best they leave straight away. I did not wish to wake you just for hasty goodbyes,” Hux told him. “Though I have invited Miss Tarkin back for the ball next month. Perhaps you would like to dance with her.”

Kylo smiled. Of course, Hux would find the woman enamored by Kylo to be the most appealing prospect. “She was very pleasant,” Kylo said, snuggling closer to Hux.

“Intelligent too. We could do far worse. Not to mention, she is a Tarkin...”

“Emperor, I have just received word that the ship returning to Arkanis has encountered a catastrophic system overload when attempting to jump to light speed. No one is believed to have survived,” Phasma announced, striding into the room without knocking. She'd interrupted them in far more compromising positions that this in the past.

Kylo's eyebrows raised as he looked over at Hux.

“Thank you, General. Send our condolences to Arkanis and promise we will get to the bottom of the matter,” Hux said, dismissing his most trusted general.

“Catastrophic system overload?” Kylo asked, still looking at Hux in mild awe.

“Treason starts in the mind, and I will wipe it out before it has a chance to escape. The throne is mine and whoever I deem to share it with, and no one has a say in that but me,” Hux assured Kylo.

Kylo almost felt bad about lying to the Emperor. Sure, Kindora's mind had been dark, but she would have been a strong and faithful partner to the emperor. But like Hux had said, treason started in the mind, and Kylo couldn't have anyone else vying for his place beside the throne. Brood mare wouldn't have appeased Kindora. She would have come for Kylo, and she would have been right to. But that didn't matter now.

Smiling at Hux, Kylo pushed away his dark thoughts and kissed the man he was willing to admit, only to himself, that he'd come to love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also jinxedambitions on tumblr if you want to follow or chat with me there.


End file.
